Certain cars are of the convertible type, which comprise a convertible roof, i.e. a roof for the occupant compartment which can be raised and lowered. The roof can be raised and lowered either automatically, by means of a power device, or manually. When it assumes its lowered condition, the roof is normally stored in a particular storage compartment which is arranged near the luggage compartment of the vehicle.
The storage compartment of the roof can be shaped as a tub which extends across the vehicle and which is covered by a lid, the shape of which corresponds to the dimensions of the tub. The lid is pivotally arranged by means of a hinge arrangement. When the roof is to be raised, the lid is first opened, after which the roof is raised out of the storage compartment. Thereafter, the lid can then be swung down so as to cover the now empty storage compartment. Next, the roof is secured at its front and rear, normally along the upper edge of the windscreen and behind said lid, respectively. In this manner, the roof can be arranged over the occupant compartment of the vehicle.
When the roof is lowered, the above-described operation is reversed. In this regard, the roof is first released at its front and rear edges. Thereafter, the lid of the storage compartment of the roof is opened and the roof is lowered and stowed in said compartment. Next, the lid of the storage compartment is closed.
A previously known arrangement of the above-described type which includes a roof which can be raised and lowered, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,085. In this regard, the roof can be stowed in a space adjacent to the luggage compartment of the vehicle. The storage compartment of the roof is covered by a lid which is pivotally arranged by means of a hinge arrangement. From this patent it is evident that this arrangement creates a problem due to the fact that the hinge arrangement encroaches significantly on the space available in the vehicle. In this regard, the hinges are formed by two bent, tubular elements which are arranged in an axis of rotation. These elements require a large amount of space when the lid is to be raised or lowered, which results in the above-mentioned problem.
Another problem associated with these known arrangements is that when the lid of the storage compartment of the roof is to be opened, it will be swung so that its rear edge is positioned partly above the luggage compartment of the vehicle. This results in the luggage compartment lid having to be closed before the lid of the roof can be opened. Otherwise, if the luggage compartment lid were to be opened when the roof lid is opened, either or both of the ids could be damaged.
A principle object of the present invention is to solve the above-mentioned problems and to provide an improved hinge arrangement which in particular is intended for a lid of a storage compartment for a convertible roof in a vehicle.
A particular object of the present invention is to provide a hinge arrangement which encroaches as little as possible on the available space in the vehicle.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a hinge arrangement which allows pivoting of the lid of the storage compartment of the roof, in a manner so as to allow this lid to be open at the same time as the luggage compartment of the vehicle is open.